Disney Islands: Adventureland
by KKandPercy
Summary: So this is a new story I wrote about the KK's going to a new Disney Island. What will happen? No one knows... r
1. Disney island

Hey! Sorry i haven't updated my stories! ( please skip down to the chapter if you don't feel like reading my personal problems. lol) So I had writers block. Then i didn't and got sick... THEN this weekend im going to Disneyland! YAY!

NOTE: This story has to do with my imagenary island I made up.( Don't look at me like that! it was a HISTORY assignment. I guess that's what happens in high school... _)So sorry if im not too descriptive sometimes. Use your imagenation with it too.. BUT I will someday in my life post the map to this island! haha.. I will continue my other stories! Please Read and review if you feel like it, but most importantly ENJOY!

Disclamier: I do not own anything from Kingdom Keepers. And Finn is Awesome.

Disney Islands: Adventureland

-ch1-

The seven DHI's walked off the cruise ship on the new Disney Island. This island was new to the Disney Cruise line. Currently this islands name is Adventureland. Why Disney named it that.. No one knew. The only thing the Keepers were sure of was that Wayne set this all up for them. They took it as a well deserved vacation for saving the Disney parks. Even Amanda and Jess were able to come since Mrs. Nash was completely fine with " two-mixed-up-Fairlies" leaving for a two week trip. All seemed good.

" I cannot believe we're here!", Charlene nearly screamed.

" I know! We're like the luckiest people on earth right now!", agreed Willa.

"You guys.. Is that a Limo?", said Philby.

" No. It's a carboard box! Of course it's a Limo!", said Maybeck. The two started arguing.

" You guys! This is suppost to be _Fun. _Not a war zone. Get along will ya.", said Finn , the two shrugged.

" Awww! How dissapointing!", said Charlene.

" What's so dissapointing?", asked Jess.

" I was hoping some hot guy to come out of the Limo. It didn't happen..", she sighed. Jess rolled her eyes.

The guy that stepped out of the window was tall with blonde hair. He walked towards the Keepers holding an envelope in his hand.

" Which one of you is Finn Whitman?", he asked.

The seven looked at each other. Maybeck pushed Finn forward and said," This is him!" Finn glared at him.

" Yeah.. I'm Finn."

" I'm Tom. Your giude to the hotel and i'm here in case any of you need anything. Oh.. and this is for you." He handed Finn the envelope.

" Um.. who is this from anyway?"

" I'm not sure. I was just told to give it to you. Anyway, you guys need to hurry it up and get in the Limo. We're heading to the Polyneisian hotel!"

The drive to the hotel wasn't that long, but Everyone wished it was. The Limo was great and some people- Charlene- was feeling very important and famous. Finn almost forgot about the letter. He decided he would open it in the hotel.

" We're here.", said Tom when the Limo stopped. The seven stepped out in awe. The Polyneisian hotel looked fantastic. Palm trees, flowers, and a mini waterfall was on the outside of the building. The building itself was a nice shade of brown that matched the theme perfectly. Blue, and red were on the border of the building with a flower design with yellow and pink.  
Tom told them to wait outside while he goes and gets their room keys.

" This place looks amazing.", said Amanda.

" I second that.", said Jess.

A few minutes later Tom came out with the keys. and told them to follow him to their rooms. They past a pool with a Volcano slide. Just like the one in Disneyworld. Finally they go to their rooms.

" Well here you are. Make yourselves at home. Ill come by in a few hours.", said Tom and he left.

The seven ran in. They had two rooms with a door in between. The girls in on room and the boys in the other. Finn, Maybeck, and Philby ran for the beds.

" Boys.", the girls muttered.

" NO FAIR!", they heard Finn yell. Amanda walked in to see what was up.

" Lifes not fair.", said Maybeck lying on the bed. Finn didn't really want to sleep on the couch/bed.

" Oh lighten up. It turns onto a bed.", said Philby laughing. Finn rolled his eyes.

" You guys are weird.", said Amanda and she walked to the balcony.

The rooms were awesome. They theme was just like the outside but in there there was pictures of the beach and they had a blacony overveiwing the Polyneisain beach. They had two beds per room along with a couch that turns on a small bed and a chair. There was even a small refrigerater and a bathroom per room.

Finn sat on his bed and remembered the letter Tom gave him. He opened it. It was written in black ink. he started to read:

_Dear Finn, _

_ I hope all you enjoy your trip here, but I must warn you... __**T**__his island isn't what it seems. Take a look at the map of the island. T__**h**__e names of the plac__**e**__s. My advice is not to go anywhere past the Main __**S**__treet River because I b__**e**__lieve there's dark things living within this new island. Be on the lookout just in __**c**__ase. Pirate Island, Che__**r**__nabog mountains, and the Tiki Volcano -__**e**__spcially the __**T**__iki Volcano- are you worst n__**i**__ghtmare__**s**__ if we're right. __**I **__would__**n'**__t want __**t**__rouble to come on a well earned vacation, wouldn't you agree? Don't forget my warning. T__**h**__ey ar__**e**__ a__**l**__ways w__**a**__tchin__**g**__. They are everywhere. Even __**o**__n an island d__**o**__esn't mean you are safe._

_ Si__**n**__cerly,_

Finn sat there for a moment. He knew it was from Wayne. _They are everywhere? _he thought, _the Overtakers?_

" Um.. you guys.", said Finn. The six of them came into the room. He read the letter to them.

" It seems like Wayne is saying: Have a great vacation just don't die because of the Overtakers that we don't even know exsist!", said Maybeck.

" I say we don't worry about it.", said Charlene.

" What? Why?", asked Finn.

" Because we don't even know that this is from Wayne. Tom even said he didn't know who it was from. It could be a trap.", she said.

"But what if it isn't?", said Philby.

"Well, I'm going to the beach. I don't feel like talking about Finn's death.", said Maybeck getting up.

" Well aren't you a ray of sunshine.", muttered Jess.

" Yes I am." , said Maybeck, since he overheard her.

" Well... I guess you're right." , said Finn," It's probably not a big deal."

" See, finally you are doing the SMART thing. Which means my work is done and i'm off to the beach.", said Maybeck.

" Well then Willa, Jess, and I are off to the gift shops.", said Charlene.

" I'll go to the beach.. why not?", said Philby following Maybeck out the door.

" Amanda, you can come if you want...", said Jess.

" Umm.. no thanks I'm really tired so i'll pass."

" Ok then, see you later.", Jess said smiling. She winked. Amanda rolled her eyes.

Then all of them were gone. Finn and Amanda sat there awkwardly.

"You're not going to give up on the note.. are you.", said Amanda.

"Nope. What can I say? I'm curious."

" I'll be in the other room." Then she walked away.

Finn kept reading over the letter. then he noticed something. Some letters kinda stood out to him. he quickly grabbed a pen and a peice of papr on one of the hotel tables. He first say the capital letter T. Then H. Then E. A few minutes later he looked at the letter he wrote down.

THESECRETISINTHELAGOON

At first he didn't get it. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Then it hit him. " The secret is in the lagoon.", he muttered. _ What sercret?_he wondered. He grabbed the nearset map of the island which happened to be on the table. He saw the Pirate lagoon. Why would Wayne advise not to go past the Main Street river yet this so-called clue said," The secret is in the lagoon"? He got curious. He wrote a quick note and left it on the table saying he was going to look around the island. He peaked inside the room where Amanda was. _Please don't notice that i'm about to leave, _he thought. He was just about to walk out until he heard, " Where are you going?" He jumped.

" Um.. no where. Just for a walk."

" uh-huh... Right."

" Aren't you suppost to be doing something?"

" No. "

" Well then I'll be going.", he started opening the door.

"Mind if I join?"

" Um..."

" You're just going for a walk, right?"She smirked.

" Ok I'm going to the Pirate Lagoon thing.", he confessed.

" I knew you were up to something! Why are you going there?"

" I'll explain on the way."

Meanwhile, Maybeck and Philby were at the beach.

" Could life get any better than this?", asked Maybeck.

" Yeah... if you weren't here." said Philby and Maybeck glared.

"What are you doing anyways?", said Maybeck since Philby was messing with his phone.

" I'm trying to see if it worked."

" Oh no.. what geek experiement did you do this time?"

" Geek experiment? Wow... I thought you were better at insults. But if you must know I kinda made a tracking device. I was able to hook it up with my phone. I made a chip, put it in Finn's fone, and now i'm trying to see if it works."

" Wouldn't you have to know where Finn's going in order to see if it works?"

" Umm.. I didn't think of that actually. I just figured he would stay at the hotel."

"Don't you think its kinda rude to put a tracking device in his phone?"

The two looked at each and said," Nah.."

Philby looked down at his phone. Finn was leaving the hotel, but why? Maybe it was a glitch or something, he thought. He put his phone back in his pocket.

" I loooove this place!", said Charlene.

" Me too! It's so great! Food, a hotel, nothing evil after us! Best. Place. Ever!", said Jess.

" You two are strange.."Willa looked over in the store they were in. " Oh my gosh! Look at this stuff animal of Mickey! It's sooo cute!", exclaimed Willa. The two girls rolled their eyes. Within the town where their hotel is at, there was so many different stores. Some clothes stores, skid sotres but they all had one them in common. It was all Disney.

" How many stores do they have here?",said Charlene.

" Who cares! I could stay here forever!" , said Jess.

" Then what would happen to Rob?"

" Who?"

" Rob. Your boyfriend."

" Oh. He can live without me."

Charlene facepalmed.

" Hey, you guys.. look at this.", said Willa grabbing a paper that said: World of Color show! Be there! This is not your Ordinary show! Come to the World of Color lake to see! " It's a advertisment for a World of Color show."

" Should we go?", Charlene asked.

" It sounds fun. Might as well. We won't be here forever, you know."

" True."

" I'm never leaving! This place is great!", said Jess.

Both of the girls facepalmed.


	2. A long two weeks

-ch2-

" So how are we getting to the pirate lagoon?", asked Amanda.

Finn stopped in his tracks.

" Oh come on! I thought you were smarter than this!", said complained.

" Tom would know the fastest way.", Finn said.

" You're an idiot." Amanda pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Finn. Finn looked down at it. I read: Take boat around the island! Go to the Gulf of Disney!

" Fine.. We'll take the boat."

Few hours later they were at the lagoon. It was a huge clear lagoon with a huge skull carved out of rock. It got pretty dark out.

"The secret is in the lagoon.", Finn muttered.

" Why would Wayne tell us to not go past the Main street river yet tell us to go to the lagoon?"

" Maybe he wasn't telling us to go there but telling us something is up with this place."

" Let me see the letter."

" Okay." Finn reached in his pocket but it wasn't there. He checked all his pockets.

" Uh..um.."

" You left it at the hotel didn't you?"

" Yes right near the note I left for you but you decided to come along."

" Of course."

They heard foot steps.

" Um, Finn, maybe we should go. It's getting dark out."

" Who's there!", said a voice.

* * *

Maybeck and Philby went inside the hotel to their rooms.

"Looks like Finn left a note.", said Philby. He read aloud: Off for a walk, be back soon. Make sure Maybeck stays away from my stuff.

-Finn

" I don't mess with his stuff!", said Maybeck." Hey, is this the letter he got from Tom?" Maybeck picked it up and started reading it.

Philby said," He said not to mess with his stuff."

" Just play with your geek stuff."

Philby ignored him and checked his phone. His tracking device was way off. How did Finn get to pirate lagoon?

" Hey, umm Philby.. Where's Finn on your geek device thing?"

" Pirate lagoon. Why?"

" He's in trouble and I think Amanda is too."

* * *

Meanwhile Charlene, Willa, and Jess were are the World of Color Lake. They thought it was beautiful and so romantic since there is a huge portion of the lake where you can rent a boat.

" This place is amazing!", said Charlene.

" I know right! I wish Rob would take me on a boat..", sighed Jess." But what 16 yr old boy would do that?"

They all thought for a moment and said," Finn."

* * *

" Well if it isn't the one and only Finn Whitman and who's this? Finn has a girlfriend? I did not see that coming!", said a voice in the shadows. Before Finn could say anything about Amanda not being his girlfriend the two we're attacked from behind.

Minutes later Finn found himself in some sort of cave, but he then realized he was inside the Skull, looking through its eye and he was about to be thrown in the lake.

He looked down at the pointed rocks awaiting him. He turned around to see who was trying to kill him but he couldn't see anyone.

" Amanda?", he said.

" She's not here. She's safe."

" Who are you?"

" Don't you know? We've met before."

" How is that possible?"

A figure came out of the shadows. It was Tom. "Surprised? Well, least you got to know I was a traitor. Oh and The letter... Wayne sent you that. But when I realized he sent you my hideout .. well, I can't let you know that now, can I?"

" What did you do with Amanda?"

" I told you she's fine. Gosh.. Well, Goodbye. Hope you die. Etc.. Oh and I'll make sure to tell the others that you went on a VERY long vacation."

With that Finn was pushed out of the cave.

_SPLASH!_

Finn thought All-clear right before he hit the water. He swam towards the shore and collasped. This is going to be a long two weeks.


	3. I was afraid you would say that

Hello! I just want to say thank you for reviews! This story is still just getting started! I'm going to try to finish a few of my other strories as soon as possible so sorry if I don't update this one as often. I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! :)

-ch3-

Philby checked his phone." Um.. Maybeck.. Somethings wrong. The chip seems to be messed up some how."

" Wait.. So now we really don't know where Finn is?"

" Right now.. We don't know where he is."

" UGH."

"Do you know where Willa, Jess, and Charlene are?"

" Why would I know?"

" Cuz.. You text Charlene."

Maybeck was going to protest but it was true. " They said they were going to the World of Color lake to watch the show."

" Tell her we'll be at Pirate lagoon."

" Fine."

" WOW. You actually didn't disagree. You must like her! "

" See if you can reach Finn. Oh and SHUT UP."

* * *

Finn woke up realizing he's alive. He figured it was smart to turn into his DHI before he hit the rocks. Before he could think about what had really just happened he heard foot steps. _Not again, _he thought.

" Finn?", he heard someone call out. He could tell it was Amanda.

" Over here.", he said. She found him and rushed beside him.

" Are you okay? I thought you died! How did you survive?", she asked.

" I'm fine and I turned into my DHI before I hit the rocks."

" You know how weird that sounds?"

" Yeah... But what happened to you?"

" Oh I .." She thought for a moment.." I .. Don't remember. That's weird. I remember seeing you fall and then I walked out here."

Finn really didn't know what to say to that. He just knew Tom had something to do with this.

" Are you sure you don't remember? Did you see Tom?"

" Tom.. um.." She remember one thing." He thinks your dead. That's all I know."

" I think we should get going."

" I agree."

The two stood up. Amanda Hugged Finn.

" What's this for?"

" I was worried about you.", she blushed. Finn just smiled.

" I'm fine."

" You fell like three stories and landed on rocks that should've killed you!"

" And?"

" Your annoying."

* * *

Charlene, Willa, and Jess finished watching the show. They thought it was amazing. Charlene heard the phone ring so she pulled it out.

**mybest: going to pirates lagoon. dont freak.**

Charlene figured nothing was wrong. They were just heading to a lagoon. What harm could be done?

" Hey.. is that.. Tom?", Jess asked looking at a figure coming towards them.

" I think it is.", said Willa.

Sure enough Tom was there.

" Hello girls. I bet you are having a wonderful time.", he said.

" Yes we are!", said Jess.

" I'm sure. But i'm afraid you three must head back to the hotel. It's late out and there is some trouble going on. At least thats what I have heard. We must keep you DHI's safe, you know."

" Um.. yeah but what about Philby, Maybeck, Amanda, and Finn?", asked Willa.

" Oh Philby, Maybeck, and Amanda are on there way to the hotel."

" And Finn?", Jess asked.

" Oh he is... uh... busy. He had to go somewhere as soon as possible. I'm sure he's fine."

" Where did he have to go?"

" I'm sorry I cannot say."

The three girls looked at each other. Was it just them or did Tom seem like he was lying?

" Oh, well I guess we better go."

" That would be wise."

* * *

The three girls got to threy're hotel room and after telling Tom they would be fine and making him leave they called Finn. But he didn't answer. So they did the next best thing. They called Philby, (If they called Maybeck... Well he's annoying so why would they call Maybeck?)

" Philby! Thank goodness I was able to reach you!", said Willa talking to Philby on the phone." Know anything about Finn?Tom said he left... I don't know... Tracking device?... Gone?... Yeah I'll tell Charlie to text Maybeck... Are you at the lagoon?...ok... Maydork! Stop stealing the phone from Philby! I'll Tell Charlie to text you!... Philby IS NOT my boyfriend!...Who says I do?... oh, Hi Philby! Good luck with Maybeck! Oh! And tell him I can hear what he is saying in the background! Bye!"

" So what the heck is going on?", asked Jess.

" Well.. Philby put a tracking device in Finn's fone. He saw that Finn went to Pirates lagoon but when he checked again something was wrong. The device wasn't working anymore. Maybeck and Philby are looking for Finn at the pirates Lagoon."

" Ok but what about Amanda?"

" My guess is that she was with Finn."

" Oh those two are soo cute together!", said Charlene but realized that was random."Sorry."

" So are we just going to do nothing?", asked Willa.

" What can we do?", said Jess.

* * *

" I hate this place. Its creepy and dark.", said Maybeck.

" I wonder where Finn could be.", said Philby. The two got to the Pirate Lagoon. They didn't realize it was going to be this.. scary.

" Let's go back I'm sre Finn is gone. Maybe What Willa said about Tom is true!"

" But what about Amanda?", said Philby.

" She could be on her way to the hotel."

"We keep looking."

" I was afraid you would say that."


	4. Hide? pathetic, Get a better plan

-ch4-

" This is pointless. They aren't here.", said Maybeck. Philby was getting annoyed with the negative comments from Maybeck.

" They are here. I'm sure of it."

" You also said you were sure that your stupid tracking device worked. And did it? Nope."

" Yes it did! Until.. somehow it got destroyed."

" My point. You're stupid device failed."

" Are you naturally this negative and annoying?", asked Philby. They two suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. Philby felt something hard run into him.

" Ow!", said Philby falling to the gruond.

" Sorry! I didn't see you! Really dark out here."

" Finn?", Philby moaned.

" Sorry.", Finn said. Philby could hear Maybeck and Amanda laughing at him. Finn helped him up.

" So what happened to you two?", asked Maybeck.

" Tell you later. Let's get to the hotel."

_That was easy,_ Philby thought.

* * *

The four got to the hotel. Finn was completely exshausted. He was tired, cold, and totally confused. He opened the door of the hotel and walked in. He'd never thought he'd be so glad to see his little couch/bed.

Finn changed really quick and sat on his bed. Everyone was looking at him. He went on explaining about him falling to his death. He told them how Tom was evil and how Amanda couldn't remember anything from when Finn almost died falling and when she found him on the shore. She just knewTom thought Finn was dead. He also told them that Finn and Amanda ran (litterally) into Maybeck and Philby when they were trying to get off the stupid island.

The seven were silent.

Then Jess slapped Finn on the arm.

" OW! What was that for?"

" Next time you take my sister on a date DON'T GO TO A EVIL ISLAND OVER RUN BY OVERTAKERS"

" It wasnt a date!"

" Oh, so you dont like Amanda?"

"Of course I like her!" He saw his friends staring at him. " Because she's my friend."He said quickly.

"So getting off the subject of Finn's crush on Amanda, This is good news.", Maybeck said.

" How?", Finn asked lost.

"I get it. Since the overtakers think you're out of the picture we have an advantage. Which also means that you will be in hiding.", said Willa.

" Are you kidding me? I am not going to save myself by hiding. It's pathetic."

" Would you rather have the overtakers find out and take you captive?", asked Amanda.

" No, but I don't want to be stuck here all day. It's pointless. And as I said before, Pathetic."

" You're impossible.", Amanda muttered.

Finn laid on his couch trying to think and put the peices together. Then he realized how tired he was.

" So.. What do we do? Obviously Tom- Oh no.. Tom. He's probably going to be back here.", said Jess.

Amanda looked over at Finn. His eyes were closed. " Finn?", she asked.

" Is he asleep?", asked Philby.

" Well, We should just figure out things in the morning.", said Maybeck yawning.

" Fine by me. I'm tired.", said Charlene walking into the other room.

" Right behind you." said Willa. Jess followed.

Amanda looked over at Finn one last time. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. _They want him dead_, she thought. She really did like him. It was that feeling of denial that fills her heart because she's afraid of getting hurt. She was afraid of losing him. But at the end of the day, she liked him. She liked him alot.

"Ahem.", said Maybeck." If you're done admiring Finn can you please _leave_?"

" I wasn't-", she started to say but Maybeck raised an eyebrow." I'll.. just go."

"That would be nice."

Amanda walked into her room.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Philby groggily go up and looked through the peep hole in the door. His eyes became wide.

TOM.

He ran up to Finn.

"FINN!", he whispered. Finn just rolled over and groaned.

" FINN!"

"Go.. away.", he muttered.

" Tom is here."

Finn still ignored him. Philby quickly got some ice cold water and poured it on top of him.

"What?", he glared at Philby.

" Tom. Here. Now."

Finn eyes grew wide as he tried to think of where to hide. _The balcony_, he thought. He opened the door to the balcony and he heard Philby answer the front door.

Tom walked in.

" Hello. How was your first night?"

" Um.. Different. Yeah..", said Philby.

" Why is the balcony door open?", Tom asked walking towards it. Finn, hearing this, was hoping he wouldn't notice he was there. " It's really cold in here." He shut the door.

" Yeah.. well.. I wanted to.. see the view."

" I see. So do you guys need anything?"

" Nope. We're good."

" There's an avaliable tour today if any of you want to learn about the island. It starts in about an hour. You just meet in the lobby and I'll wait there and give you the tour."

" Um.. sure. I'm sure some of us would want to see the tour. Thanks."

" Well, I should be going." Tom started to walk to the front door and opned it, but before he was out into the hallway he turned and said," By the way, just a little warning. Don't cause any trouble. The last thing we need is for a bunch of kids to mess up the island." He closed the door and Philby sighed in relief. He went over and opened the balcony door and said to Finn," Safe."

Finn sat on his bed." What did he want?"

" Not much. Just warning us not to get in trouble. And there's an optional tour in about an hour."

"Oh. So if that's all, i'll be going back to sleep."

" No, You can't. You're probably going to be on Maleficents most wanted list if she finds out you're alive. Meaning she probably allready knows."

"Why can't i just be a normal kid? You know, not getting targetted by stupid disney Villains?"

Maybeck muttered from hearing them," Because you're a death target and you two woke me up. So shut up and let me sleep."

" Just ignore him.", said Philby. Maybeck groaned in annoyance.

" But What do I do all day?"

" You can let me go to sleep.", said Maybeck.

They ignored him.

" Figure something out. Just don't get caught."

Amanda walked into the room." Knock. Knock."

" Why won't you people just leave this room allready!", said Maybeck.  
" So, I heard a knock at the door. What's going on?", she asked.

" Finn, make your girlfriend go away. And go with her.", Maybeck complain into his pillow.

" So, let me guess, Maybeck's tired and cranky and Tom came and woke him up?"

" NO! Those two freaks woke me up with their worrying and complaining and their stupidness."

" What are you, Five?", Finn asked Maybeck.

" What did Tom want?", she asked.

Philby told her about the meeting with Tom. Their was silence.

" I think we should go on the tour. Think of what we could learn about the island.", Amanda said.

" What about Mr. Death target over here?", asked Philby and Maybeck started snickering.

" Well," Amanda looked at Finn for a minute which made him feel a little she smiled slyly. Finn got what she meant.

" Aww.. Come on. No. I am not doing that.", he said.

" Please! It could totally work."

" No. It's a stupid idea and I'll get myself killed."

Maybeck groaned," I don't care what it is as long as it gets you out of this room."

"You are taking the tour. So get up out of bed.", Philby said.

After Finn and Amanda started bickering Amanda said," So then it's settled."

" Fine. But on one condition."

" Depends what it is."

" You're coming with me."

" Wait... Hold up. What's the plan?", asked Philby.

" Finn and.. now me, are going to the hideout of the overtakers. You guys will keep Tom busy with the tour. It will keep him away and we will hopefully find somethng out."

" Sounds risky.", said Philby.

" I know, but it's a start.", said Amanda and Finn found himself smiling. " Who knows. Maybe i'll get my memory back."

Jess walked in the room.

" Will you guys, like, Shut up! I like sleep!", she said.

"That's what I said! They're so loud, right?", Maybeck said.

" You're loud too! " She came up to him and kept hitting him with a pillow.

" Aww! Come on! " , he complained. The two kept bickering and hitting each other with pillows.

" This is going to be a long day.", sighed Philby.


End file.
